Phone Calls
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: I dont know what I was doing. Just a Shinichi X Ran fluff crap ha!


**Shinichi had just told Ran that he was Conan.**

**Ran's House----------------------**

**Ran ignored all of the calls she was getting. She quickly got a pair of orange short-shorts, a navy-blue short-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of panties and a towel. She put her cell phone on the counter outside the bathroom while she took a nice hot shower.**

**As the steam filled Ran's sinuses, she thought about all of the things she told Conan, or Shinichi now. She had told him the she loved him, but then again she did tell Shinichi that as-well when they were on that air plaine. She told him other things, too, but she was trying to put all of that out of her head and forget about Shinichi and Conan.**

**Ran took a deep breath, inhailing hot steam from the shower. She slowly exhailed. She finished her shower about an hour later and got dressed.**

**Ran walked out of the bathroom and checked her cell phone. She had 15 new messages on it.**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Ran, answer the phone. We need to talk. **_**BEEP**_**" Shinichi's voice.**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Ran! Pick up will ya! **_**BEEP**_** "Shinichi again.**

**"**_**BEEP **_**Ran! Ugh! God! **_**BEEP**_**" Once again Shinichi.**

**"**_**BEEP**_** C'mon! We really need to talk! **_**BEEP **_**" Do I need to tell you who it is?**

**"**_**BEEP**_** PICK UP THE PHONE!!!! **_**BEEP**_**" **

**"**_**BEEP **_**C'mon! Please talk to me! **_**BEEP**_**"**

**"**_**BEEP**_** mMmmMmmm!!! Please!!!! Ran? **_**BEEP**_**"**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Ran-chan? Will you please talk to Shinichi-kun?"**

**"Ya! Kudo keeps calling us trying to get a hold on you! **_**BEEP**_**" That time it was Kazuha and Heiji.**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Ran, your driving me insaine!!!!**_**BEEP**_**" Shinichi again.**

**"**_**BEEP **_**JUST PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!!!**_**BEEP**_**" **

**"**_**BEEP **_**Please?**_**BEEP**_**"**

**"**_**BEEP **_**Ran? HELLO!!!!!??????Pick up your phone!**_**BEEP**_**"**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Hey, Ran. It's Sonoko. Call Shinichi. He's looking for you. He said something about lying to you for a long time. Well, I have soje advice. If you really love him, then forgive him when he says something from his heart that he truely means. Not like a sorry but-oh I gota go! talk to you later! **_**BEEP **_**" Sonoko's call.**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Ran, where are you at? I need to talk to you as soon as possible.**_**BEEP**_**" This time our favorite high school detective.**

**"**_**BEEP **_**Please pick up the phone and talk to me!**_**BEEP **_**"**

**"**_**BEEP **_**Ran, is everything okay? Your friend Shinichi called me telling me you wont answer your phone and he was looking for you. He said he needs to talk to you. Maybe you should call him. **_**BEEP**_**" That time it was Ran's mother.**

**"**_**BEEP**_** Fine! This is the last time I'm calling...Or at least the last time today...But anyways, I'll be waiting at our usual meeting place from 11:45 to sometime after midnight. I really **_**REALLY **_**need to talk to you so please be there. **_**BEEP**_**" And that was her last message from Shinichi.**

**That was her last message of her life. As she walked out the door a car came flying by and hit her! Her head whamed against the pavment street. Blood was all over her and then she- No I'm just kidding!!!!!!!! JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!Geez...take a chill pill...Like I'm gunna kill Ran...Well not yet...HAHA! KIDDING!!!!! Geez...**

**ANYWAYS...**

**It was now about 5 till midnight. **

_**I guess I better go talk to him. Otherwize, he's gunna keep calling me.**_** Ran thought to herself. So she changed into a pain of faded blue-jenes, a red polo with a long-sleeved white shirt under-neithe it, and a pair of tenis shoes and headed out the door.**

**She walked for a while pretty slow. She was still debating if she wanted to go talk to Shinichi yet. But before she could make up her mind wheter or not to turn back, she ended up right in front of Shinichi Kudo.**

**"Ran!? You actually did come." Shinichi said starting kind of loud but quieted down to almost to a whisper tone. Ran shook her head not relizing that she was there already.**

**"Yeah." Ran said plainly not looking at Shinichi.**

**"Ran I-" But Shinichi was cut off.**

**"But you really think that I'm going to forgive you!?" Ran shouted.**

**"Ran-"**

**"I mean really! Lying to me for over a year!" tears started rolling down Ran's checks.**

**"But I-" **

**"No!!!! I waited for you! But you were right there the whole time!!! You saw me cry nearly every night! And did nothing about it!!!!" tears fell harder from her eyes. **

**Shinichi stared at her for a while as she went on. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt uncomfortable having Ran crying infront of him and not to mention it was all of his fault. **

**"Shinichi!!!! Why!? All I have to ask is why! Why did you lie to me!?" Ran asked closing her eyes trying to stop the tears but it wasnt working.**

**"I-" But Ran cut him off.**

**"I HATE YOU!!!" Ran sobed out in a scream. Right at that moment it felt like Shinichi's world had just completely shattered.**

_**She hates me?**_** he thought.**

**Ran just sobbed harded.**

**" I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!! I hate you!!!!" Ran cryed harder. When all of a sudden she felt Shinichi's hands on the sides of her head pulling him closed to her.**

**Ran opened her eyes finally to see Shinichi getting closer to her face fast! He put his lips agains hers, Kissing her passionitly. He moved his lips over hers slowly kisssing her hard with so much passion it was unbleieveable that it was coming from such an unromantic guy like Shinichi. **

**Ran was in shock. She just didnt know what to do, but she was somehow enjoying every moment of his kiss and tender lips. She slowly untensed and closed her eyes. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him back with just as much passion. Before she knew it, she was opening her mouth. At first, Shinichi hesitated but finally started exploring the inside of Ran's mouth with his tounge. But soon after, they broke the kiss for air.**

**"Ran, I love you more then anything!" Shinicih told her while looking into her violet eyes. Ran was in a little shock hearing him say that.**

**"Shinichi-"**

**"No let me finish! I love you! That's why I lyed to you. Because if anything every happened to you, I dont know what I'd do. I love you so mush, Ran!" Shinichi looked down at his feet.**

**Ran lifted his head up by his chin and she kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Shinichi. I'm sorry I told you all of those things. But I love you too! And I mean it. I truely do love you! And more then life itself. I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" Ran smilied.**

**"Can we get that in writing?" Ran giggled as Shinichi said that. **

**"Your so full of it Shinichi!" Ran whiped her eyes, still giggling. When all of a sudden Shinichi got down on one knee.**

**"Ran?" Shinichi asked. Looking up at her. **

**"Shinichi? What are you doing?" Ran's eyes couldnt get any wider.**

**"Your shoes untied." Shinichi said.**

**"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????" Ran screamed. She knew it was to good to be true.**

**"No I'm kidding." Shinichi said laughing as he reached into his pocket.**

**"Shinichi!!!!!! Your not funny," Ran told him.**

**"But seriously now-" Shinichi started.**

**"Huh?" Ran asked. Shinichi pulled out a small box.**

**"I want to be with you, Ran. For my whole life! Even after death!"Shinichi said staring at the box.**

**"Shinichi?" Ran asked.**

**"I...I...It would mean everything to me if you would marry my, Ran." Shinichi looked up at his childhood friend while opening the small box which had the most beautliful clear dimond on a silver band. **

**Ran started breathing hard and put her hand on her chest. She had never been on a **_**true **_**date with him and he was proposing!!! A part of her was telling her its to soon, but the other part of her was wanting it more than anything!**

**"Ran?" Shinichi asked. **

**"YES!!!!" Ran shouted and threw her arms around his heck and started crying all over again. Shinichi couldnt help but smile at his new fiance. Ran slowly pulled away after a few seconds and Shinichi grabbed her hand gently. He slowly slid the ring on her finger.**

**"I love you, Ran." Shinichi whispered. Ran just smiled big after he put the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck around and put her lips on his. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and said:**

**"I love you, too." **

**---------------------------------------**

**Okaaaay...I have no idea...seriously...haha! i just made that up as I went along! ahaha!!!!!! well I hope you liked it! 8D**

**- P D G 6**


End file.
